Cloudcover
by phoebe'ox
Summary: my own addition to the Twilight Saga, two new vampires and things get difficult when the Cullens have to up and leave suddenly...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Trinity.**

**This was just plain weird. I have never felt anything like it before, and hopefully never again. The pain was excruciating, more than red hot pokers shoved on every available centimetre of my skin, more than fire raging through my veins, more than any words can ever come close to describing. Screaming did no good, I screamed for the beautiful strangers to kill me, I was dying anyway, just kill me quicker, less painfully. I had nothing to live for, no family, nothing. I would have rather been on my old hospital bed with the other pain. That pain was muffled, no way near as harsh as this new pain. The last sane thought I can remember was the breathtakingly gorgeous doctor setting me down in his enormous house and leaning into my neck. **

**I cannot remember how long the burning lasted, it could have been weeks, months, **_**years, **_**for all I knew, but then I noticed something significant. The pain was getting hotter, much too hot, until it finally peaked, at the most hot, painful feeling I had ever experienced. This carried on, for a long time. I had no possible way of knowing how long I lay there, all I could see was black. Then something changed. I could hear. I could feel pressure on my still-burning arm. **

'**This is something new, Carlisle' said a caring, unfamiliar voice. Carlisle, I thought, the beautiful doctor's name. **

'**I don't understand,' said Carlisle, with a hint of perplexity in his usually calm tone. 'This has never happened before, it cannot be normal'. I'm not normal, well yeah, he got that one right. I listened intently, and could hear the ticking of a clock. Tick, tick, tick, tick, it was soothing in a way; I blocked everything else out of my mind and just concentrated on the ticking. It felt like a million ticks later when something began to happen. **

**The burning began to cease, just in my fingertips and toes, just minutely, but the change was there. The change advanced, spread through my whole hands and feet, until my arms and legs were free from the burning I had been enduring for the past ten centuries, it felt. Just my torso and head were still raging with fire, then my heartbeat intensified, like a bird fluttering its tiny wings. Then the burning stopped-for a second anyway, then my throat was on fire. A different fire than the burning that had just stopped, more urgent, needy. **

**I could hear so much more clearly now. I could hear, with perfect clarity, the humming bird sat on a tree 50 metres from my ears. I then heard Carlisle's voice:**

'**She's done.' And then six footsteps entering the room. I could practically taste the anticipation in the room, hear the excitement.**

**And then I opened my eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Pharrell.**

**Waking up was like the best release, ever. Waking up was like being saved from a natural disaster, only a million times worse. I felt relief like I had never felt it before. Opening my eyes was like seeing light for the first time, only in a totally different way. **

**I saw eight breathtakingly beautiful strangers standing around me, and one face I knew; Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have a fuzzy memory of him, blurred in my brain, taking me from the forest where I had curled up to die. Now I jumped up, and I thought I was in heaven. My body felt fighting fit, and it should have taken me about ten seconds to get up. On the contrary, it took me approximately one sixteenth of a second. Leaping lightly across the room took me half a second, and then I was stood in front of Carlisle. **

'**I know this can be a little weird'- he started, **

'**Too right it's weird' I cut in, then paused in amazement as I heard my own voice. It sounded like the pealing of church bells, nothing like my usually gravelly tone. **

'**What's going on?!' I demanded of Carlisle Cullen in my new, strange voice. **

**He took a long breath before he replied, and closed his eyes, 'I know this might sound hard to believe' he blew out his breath, 'but, you're a vampire. You were on the verge of death, I found you in the forest next to my home. I'm a doctor; there was no way to save you. But this. I brought you back and changed you.'**

'**Wha-wha-what??' I was practically speechless for the first time in my life. 'If you don't believe me' he said calmly, 'look in this mirror'. And he held out a small hand mirror. **

**I took it from him, wondering what the hell was going on. I was seventeen years old, and now a vampire?!?!? It was just too hard to believe, impossible. But, I thought, how the reflection in the mirror explained it all… My features were perfect, skin as smooth as porcelain. And my eyes, shocking me into complete silence, inside my head and out. They were blood red. **

'**I think he believes us now.' Breathed a voice, and I looked up to see who it was. 'I can read voices inside minds,' he said, 'and my name is Edward Cullen. Carlisle changed me when I was seventeen, I was dying of the Spanish Influenza, in Chicago, 1918. We are not like other vampires you read about, hear about. We feed only on animals. Carlisle here has never killed a human in his whole existence.'**

**I swallowed the lump the size of Europe in my throat and breathed in, I had not had to breathe up to now, but it felt good. I could taste all the different scents in the air, the distinct scents of each of the –**_**vampires**_**- stood before me. I let my breath out and allowed my head to comprehend what had happened.**

'**I'm a **_**vampire?**_**' **


End file.
